Hocus Pocus, Baba Yaga!
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 4 - 6/13 - The Winchesters come across a case involving missing children under the age of 13, and soon find that a certain, ancient witch may be behind the disappearances! To add to that, Dean acquires another angelic power, presumably by accident! MAJOR WINCEST & MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cast**

Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester

Jensen Ackles – Dean Winchester

Misha Collins – Castiel

Jim Beaver – Bobby Singer

Nina Dobrev – Gaea

Matthew Fox – Benjamin "Ben" Murphy-Shephard

Patrick Dempsey – Christian Murphy-Shephard

Jonathan Dekker – Kent Murphy-Shephard

Finley Jacobsen – Calvin "Cal" Murphy-Shepard

Rory McCann – Belasco

Evan Rachel Wood – Ananym

Chase Austin – Satannish

Megan Charpentier – Mephisto

And

Christine Willes as Baba Yaga

(Any more cast will be added as the story progresses)


	2. Chapter 2

After an excruciatingly long day at the hospital, Dr. Christian Murphy-Shephard returns to his 3-bedroom home in Lancaster, Ohio to his husband, Benjamin, of 20 years, and his their sons, 17-year-old Kent and 9-year-old Cal. They've had a lot of "stick" about their relationship; about how it wouldn't last 5 years because they were practically polar opposites, but like the saying goes, _"Opposites do attract"_.

Taking his keys out of his bag, he inserts the house key, and turns it, nudging the door open with his free hand. As soon as he does though, he instantly whiffs the aroma of Ben's infamous cooking wafting from their kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home!" Christian calls from the hallway, laughing to himself as Ben's always hated that saying, a second later hearing him swearing that he'll cut his balls off if he uses that term again. He never does though, which Christian thanks God for.

Entering the kitchen he sees Ben at the stove, stirring something in the pot whilst his boys are sitting at the table waiting for their dinner. Cal's reading one of the Harry Potter books, Christian can't think which one as they're so many, and Kent, like most teenagers, is messing around with his phone, probably playing some of his games or talking with his friends on Facebook.

The wonder of technology. Back in their day, if they wanted to talk to their friends, they had to go out and meet them, that's how he met Ben and asked him out on their first date, not by hiding away in their rooms, and talking to each other on screens.

"Come on now Kent, what have we told you about phones at the dinner table," he reminds his eldest as he gives Ben a quick kiss on the lips before hanging his coat up on the hanger, and joining his boys at the head of the table.

"Alright, I'm putting it away," Kent huffs, switching his phone off, and shoving it into one of his jean pockets before leaning back on his chair and folding his arms, waiting for dinner to commence. Then once he's eaten it, he can be excused to his room so he can talk to all his mates about the new PS3 game _Infamous_, which's released at the end of the month, which is totally going to rock in his opinion.

Christian then turns to his youngest, and asks, "So, how was school today?" whilst ruffling his dark brown-coloured mop hair, which he informs himself that he'll trim it at the weekend. When hopefully he's got more time on his hands.

Cal shrugs, "I got an A- on my English homework assignment with a little help from Daddy, of course," he adds with a grin, tucking into his dinner once it's placed in front of him.

"Oh you did, did you? Well I'm proud of you, Champ," Christian congratulates, feeling a little hurt that he wasn't there to be a part of it. It's what he's had to sacrifice to make sure that they have food on the table, and a place to sleep at night. "And how was your day, Kent?"

"Just your normal, average school day, Dad. Nothing special," Kent mumbles, not giving him eye contact as he forks a piece of cut meat and several vegetables together before shoving it all into his mouth.

At this moment Ben's able to sit himself down with his after putting all of the pots and pans he used on the side, ready to put in the dishwasher when they'd finished with their plates and cutlery.

Once the kids have finished with their dinner, they excuse themselves from the table, and retreat to their bedrooms, Ben and Christian hearing their footsteps thundering up the stairs before shutting their doors. As he gets up, Christian follows Ben into the kitchen with each carrying the plates before placing them in the dishwasher. Bending over a little to set the timer, Ben's arms wrap around his husband's waist as he stands up, and kisses the spot on his neck that he knows will make him moan.

"Hmm, if you carry on doing that, you're gonna have no choice, but to take me right there on the breakfast bar," Christian gasps, feeling Ben's obvious arousal rubbing against his thigh. It feels like a lifetime since they'd been intimate with each other, but it's actually been a week or so.

"A generous offer, but I'm gonna have to decline it until we're up at the cabin where no-one can hear us, and where we can rekindle the first night we made love. You do remember that night, don't you? How we made each other reach ecstasy so many times, we thought we'd died and gone to heaven."

Christian turns in his lover's arms, looking up into his beautiful, brown eyes, and smiles, "How could I ever forget that night? We showed each other what true love really feels like, and out of that love, we made two beautiful, incredibly smart children who we are both very proud of." He then leans up, and kisses him firmly on the lips, filling it with all the love he has for Ben before pulling away.

"Come on," he utters, grabbing hold of Ben's hand, and leads him into the living room, "our show's about to start, and my shoulders are aching like crazy so they'll need plenty of attention."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p>"Time to brush your teeth and go to bed, Champ. School tomorrow," Ben replies, walking into Cal's bedroom to find him lying on his bed, playing on his Xbox, talking to his friends on his headset.<p>

"Just a few more minutes, Daddy. We're just about to complete a mission, and then I promise I'll clean my teeth and go straight to bed," he answers back, almost giving him those "puppy dog" eyes, but knows all to well that it's not going to work on him. Good thing he has his Daddy wrapped around his little finger.

"Alright, but as soon as you've finished the mission, straight to bed. I'll be coming in to make sure, okay," Ben says with a smile, seeing his son nod his head in agreement before returning to his game, whatever it is.

Leaving his son to his gaming, Ben passes by Kent's to see him chatting on Facebook on his laptop, and pokes his head in, "Me and your Dad are gonna hit the hay. Don't stay up too late, Kent. You've also got school tomorrow."

Kent turns his head to face his Dad, smiles towards him, and replies softly, "Okay Dad, I won't. Goodnight," and then he's facing the screen again, continuing to type in whatever message he's gonna send to his friends on the other side.

"Goodnight," Ben utters before closing the door until it's opened just a crack. Heading into his and Christian's bedroom at the end of the hallway, he saunters in to find him stripped down to his white vest and black boxers, which cling nicely to his butt by the way, and flipping the covers over so he can climb in.

Heading into their adjoining bathroom, Ben takes his toothbrush and squirts a little toothpaste onto it before holding underneath the cold tap to wet it a little, turning it off afterwards. As he brushes, he walks back into the bedroom, talking with his mouth full of toothpaste, "So, 'ave you ashked your boss if you can 'ave the pour days off for our littl' getaway?" He muffles, but Christian manages to get most of it.

"I did, and he said yes. Seeing as I've been working hard for the past fortnight, he totally agreed that I needed the time off. Good thing too 'cos I would've had the time off he wanted me to or not." When he looks up again, he notices that Ben has stripped himself completely naked, and ambles his way around the bed to climb into his side of the bed.

Ben then scoots up behind him so he's spooning him, letting Christian rest his head on one arm while the other wraps around his waist, almost protectively, "Goodnight, babe. Sweet dreams," Ben utters before kissing him on the temple.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking in on Cal? You know how he likes to sneak his Xbox on when he thinks we're asleep," Christian informs, turning so he's lying on his back, just in time to see Ben crunch his face up, "Oh yeah, crap, let me just put some boxers on," he mutters, but before he can climb back out, he's stopped by Christian's hand pressing gently on his bare chest, "No, you stay put. I'll check up on him."

However, before either of them can say anymore, there's a horrible screaming coming from inside the house. A scream that sounds an awful lot like Cal's voice.

"That's Cal!" Christian gasps, climbing out of bed, and rushing out of the room to find out what's causing his _baby_ to scream like that with Ben hurrying over to his drawers to grab a pair of boxers to slip on.

When Christian reaches Cal's bedroom door, he finds Kent there bounding on it, and shouting for him to open it.

"Kent, what's going on? What's happening?"

"I don't know, Dad. One minute, it's all quiet, and in the next, he's screaming hysterically. And his door won't open, like something's holding it shut on the other side!" Kent explains loudly over Cal's screaming.

Once Ben arrives, Christian quickly explains the situation before asking him to get the door open. Forcing all his strength into his leg as he lifts it up, Ben kicks at the door, and causes it to break under the force, but it's not enough for it to open._ One more kick should do it_, he informs himself, kicking it once again to find that he's done it, the door swinging open to reveal what's making Cal scream for his very life.

Standing in front of his bed with its hand outstretched is a elderly woman in a threadbare old dress, white stringy hair that falls down to her shoulder blades, and with eyes as white as snow. She has Cal in her clutches, suspending him above his bed, his arms and legs outstretched so he can't move.

"Hey! Let go of my son!" Ben hollers, charging at the woman, not caring what the hell she is, just the fact that she's attacking their son.

The elderly woman sees Ben's endeavour to try and stop her, and she only smirks, admiring the father's selfless spirit to save his son, but to no avail. With her other hand, she waves him away, sending Ben hurtling back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Looking around for any offensive weapon he can use, Christian picks up the baseball bat they'd bought Cal for his birthday just gone, and prepares to bat her with it. The woman simply grabs it mid-swing, and crushes it in her hand.

"Pathetic. I could crush you with my bare hands, and you come at me with a stick? Simpleton!" She screeches, back-handing Christian which feels to him like he's just been hit by a truck before landing in a heap on top of Ben.

"You'll pay for that, you old hag!" Kent warns her, charging at her, ready to use the moves he'd learned from his latest tae-kwon-do lesson, not really caring that much that she's an OAP, and that he could do some serious damage if he manoeuvres wrong.

Unfortunately, this _woman_'s amazingly quick and strong for her age, grabbing him by the neck, and lifting him up, "If your fathers can't stop me, what makes you think _you _can, _little boy_?"

Kent tries to pry away her fingers from his neck, but she's surprisingly strong and squeezing a little more each time, cutting off his airways, struggling to breathe. Stars appear before his eyes, and Kent knows what's going to happen next…but is surprised again when it doesn't.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, _little boy_. You won't be dying tonight," she replies, with neither compassion or aloofness in her voice, "but you won't be seeing your brother again either." She then throw him across the room, opposite his unconscious fathers, landing hard on Cal's bedside table before landing in a heap on the floor, his back now aching.

Christian and Ben are just coming to when they both witness the old woman pull Cal towards her by some unknown force. If they have to hazard a guess, they'd say it's telekinesis, but that can't be possible. There's no such thing, except for in comic-books, and Hollywood. Once she has Cal in her clutches, he looks at both his fathers, his cheeks streaked with tears, and cries out, "Daddy!" before they both disappear into thin air, leaving all three men on the floor, and hurting.

"Cal?" Christian gasps, his mind trying to fathom what the hell just happened as Ben helps him to his feet before he's rushing to Kent's side to check that he's alright. "Cal! My baby…she took my baby," and this is all he utters in his state of shock as Ben hurries to their bedroom to call the police while Kent stays with his other Dad, trying to comfort him the best he can, but seems hopeless...


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh yeah, that feels sssooooo good," Sam mewls, lying back on the bed, his head against its soft pillows, his hands tightly gripping the duvet, afraid that he might _explode_ at any minute, "Uh! Dean, keep doing it like that, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

Dean can't help, but chuckle as he continues the task of making Sam literally purr like a cat, "Jeez Sammy, if I knew foot massages made you like this, I'd be doing it more often."

Sam lets out another moan, this time drawing it out, "What? Do this more often than sex? Not such a bad idea," He smirks afterwards, using one of his hands to rub his swollen stomach, feeling the sensations of butterflies flittering around inside, knowing full well that it's, in fact, their kids probably playing with each other or whatever it is they do in there all bunched up.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna do this for the rest of our lives," Dean huffs, returning to kneading Sam's aching feet, causing his little brother to moan again, not admitting that it's actually turning him on right now.

For the last week or so, it'd been surprisingly quiet on the _Lilith_ front, and there hadn't been any cases dealing with demons, vampires, werewolves, witches and the like so here Sam and Dean are taking a little _R&R_. And for the most part, they love it. No-one depending on them to save their lives, and nothing for them to kill.

To Sam and Dean, this is pure heaven. This is…paradise to them.

BBUURR! BBUURR! BBUURR! Dean's cell vibrates on the bedside table next to _his_ side of the bed, ruining their moment as he groans and crawls across to grab it.

"Hello Bobby, you'd better have a good reason to disturb our vacation time," Dean grumbles into the phone, not having to look at his caller I.D to know who's calling him at this time in the morning.

"And it pains me to do so; it really does, but your _little_ vacation's officially over. It so happens that there's a case just a few towns away from where you're staying, and from what I've been reading about it, it's right up your alley, no pun intended."

This spurs Dean's interest, sitting himself up on the bed, forgetting about Sam's foot massage, "Let me guess, you're gonna tell me?" He asks, which now piques Sam's interest, who's struggling to sit up now he's fully relaxed on the bed.

"Damn straight I am. Apparently, in the past month, six boys have gone missing. All being within the ages of 8 and 12."

"Well, at least you're right about it being _right up my alley_, and that sounds so wrong saying it out loud. Anyways, is there anything you've found out about it that could lead us to what's causing these disappearances?" He adds on lightly, knowing full well that it's not going to be your customary disappearance.

Leaving Dean conversing with Bobby about what's evidently going to be their next case, he sighs, mostly to himself, sauntering into the bathroom to relieve himself, and catch a quick shower. If it's indeed a new case, and the end of their _vacationing_, they needed to be showered and ready to go.

After flushing the toilet, Sam washes his hands with the soap before rinsing and drying them off. He then pulls his shirt off, throwing it down into the corner, to be collected with the others that needed washing, before slipping his boxers down. Those also join the shirt in the corner.

Turing to face the shower, he slides the glass door along, and reaches in to turn it on, making sure that it's on the warm side. Waiting a moment for it to warm up, he makes sure again that it is indeed warm, he climbs in, closing the door behind him, and relished in the heavenly feel of cascading water gently beating against his skin. It's nothing like the foot massage that Dean was just giving him minutes before, but it'll do for now.

What feels like an eternity of him just enjoying the shower, Sam hears the door opening and shutting, and turns slowly to find Dean with an almost pissed-off look on his face, Bobby's phone call being the obvious reason for it.

"What was that about?" Sam asks, as he picks up the shampoo, and squirts some of its contents onto the palm of his hand before rubbing his hands together, foaming them up.

"Bobby's cuttin' our vacation short," Dean answers him back, moaning just a little as Sam begins to massage the shampoo into his scalp, feeling absolute heaven to his senses, "There's a case a couple towns away involving missing kids…boys to be exact."

Sam thinks to himself for a moment before asking, "That doesn't sound much like our sort of case. Sounds more like something the cops should be taking care of."

"These disappearances are more than what the cops can handle, Sammy. Apparently, these boys are disappearing _literally_ out of thin air. There've been no signs of forced entry, struggle or evidence of anyone actually being there." Once his hair's nice and foamy, Sam moves to the side to allow Dean to wash it all off, the soapy suds trailing down his body, Sam's eyes following it down to Dean's sweet behind that he knows catches people's eyes when he's not looking.

"Now let me do you."

Sam turns around, facing the wall, and as Dean lathers up his hand with the shampoo, Sam asks, "So, you're thinking it's an ethereal being or a witch or maybe even a warlock? Something to do with magic? It can't be anything else. Not that I know of, anyway."

"You know what, Sammy. I think you're absolutely right," Dean replies, now lathering the shampoo into Sam's _girly_ locks, "I've been going through it in my mind, and it's keeps coming back to the same assumption. When's the last time we tussled with witches, let alone a freakin' warlock?" He wonders, mostly to himself, but he's talking out loud so Sam can hear it as well.

"Sometime last year I think, when Ruby saved us from those trio of witches, remember?" And that's when he hears Dean grumble under his voice, knowing full well how he feels about anything to do with Ruby. The demon who's saved Dean's life more times than any other demon had.

"Yeah right, like I wanted to be reminded of _that_ little incident," he says under his breath, but knows that Sam can hear him as he helps him wash the shampoo out of his hair when he steps under the water.

Knowing not to push the subject on _Ruby_, Sam decides to keep their discussion strictly on the case, "So, where have these disappearances occurring?" Sam asks, picking up the body-wash, and handing it to Dean, who uncaps it and squirts it into his palm.

He then begins to lather Sam's body in it, loving the scent it's giving off, remembering to pick up a bottle when they next shop for supplies. Hunting _is_ a dirty job after all.

"Lancaster, Ohio. Of all places," Dean huffs, putting the shower puff down once he's finished, watching in admiration as Sam washes the foam off, trailing down his smooth body, over his swollen stomach. He can't say that it doesn't turn him on a little.

"Oh, that's actually convenient. I've been feeling real tired lately, and these pair ain't making it easy for me either," he smiles, patting his stomach.

Dean kneels down, holding Sam by his hips before kissing the belly that's bearing his unborn children inside, "Then maybe when we get there, you could sit this one out, and I'll work the case solo. Does that sound alright to you?" He asks, giving the belly one more kiss before standing back up again.

"Well, yeah it would, but I'm not sitting this one out, and leaving you without someone to watch your back. No way, end of discussion." And with that said, Sam steps out of the shower, taking a towel off the rack, and proceeds in drying himself with it.

Dean stays in a couple more seconds just standing under the spray, making sure that everything's washed away before he turns it off, taking another towel off the rack, and wrapping it around his waist.

"I was just asking Sam, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

Sam sighs, not wanting this to turn into some sort of fight, "And I'm not trying to be. It's just…I don't want you to think that now because I'm getting bigger, you're gonna start thinking that I'm not going to be of much use to you. I want to be there for you while I still can before I get _too_ big to do pretty much anything."

Pulling on his white Calvin Klein boxers, Dean turns to face Sam, and replies, a hint of anger evident in his voice as he does, "And I don't think that, at all, but we've been working cases non-stop for near enough a month, and, if my basic intellect can recall, as well as eating properly you've gotta get your rest too. I was only looking out for you and the babies when I suggested it, nothing else."

"I know you are, and you're absolutely right, but I can assure you that me and the babies are fine, really. If there was anything troubling, you'll be the first to know, but thankfully there hasn't been, apart from the swollen feet and the weird cravings I've been having lately." He smiles, remembering the look on Dean's face when he witnessed Sam eating a plain hamburger with marmalade spread on top of it. "Just allow me to tag along until I'm unable to. Then I promise you I'll sit it out, and allow you to do all the work. Okay?"

Dean doesn't need to argue with him, he totally agrees, "That's fine with me. Just don't work yourself too hard, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies." He then kisses him before slapping his ass playfully, "Now, get dressed. It looks to me like Detectives Smith and Wesson are best to handle this case."

Sam looks at him with a crooked brow, "You're kidding, right? That's the best you can come up with?" He asks as Dean passes him his fake I.D badge and reading it, it actually says _Detective Coulson_, but you never know with Dean.

Dean just shows off his trademark smirk, the one that does _desirable_ things to Sam's downstairs brain, "Of course, I'm kidding Sam. Besides, they're terrible names for young guys like us. Now, come on, get that cute butt into those clothes, and let's get going."

Sam playfully salutes him before doing as instructed, Dean picking up his keys to get the car started so they can be on the move as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I do apologize for taking so long to write up this chapter, but with my other commitments to this site (Smallville, Glee, Friday the 13th, Soon to be WWE) I've been busy writing up those as well. Anywho, thanks for those who've been reading and following these series, I appreciate your patience! b(^-^)d Chow for now!


	4. Chapter 4

As they approach the house Dean can't help, but think that it, as well as the rest of the houses on the street, look exactly like those seen in _Desperate Housewives_. Not that he watches it or anything. Sam reaches the door first, and knocks three times, not too hard, but enough so the residents can hear it.

A few moments later, the door opens and standing before them is a man, who looks to be in his late 30s or early 40s, with dark brown "curtains", hypnotic brown eyes, and some 5 o'clock shadow on his chin and around his mouth.

"Can I help you?" He asks, sounding and looking ever so tired, but who can blame him? His youngest son's been missing for nearly a week.

"Hi, I'm Detective Bendis and this is my partner, Detective Coulson. We're here about your missing son," Dean replies, he and Sam showing him their _fake_ I.D. badges, but the guy's none the wiser as he shakes his head and answers with a defeated sigh, "Great, are you hear to laugh at our story like the others did? You people are supposed to be helping us in situations like this, no matter what it may entail, but instead you turn us away. How inhumane can you be? Just leave us alone."

He's just about to shut the door when Dean puts his palm upon it, stopping him from doing so, "With all due respect, Mr Murphy-Shepard, they may've turned you down, but I promise you that we're here to help you find your son. May we come in?"

The man stands there for a moment, as though contemplating on whether to let this detectives in and get laughed at again or to send them on their merry way, but something in the back of his mind tells him to trust them.

"Sure, come in," he replies, backing away to allow Dean and Sam to enter, closing the door once they're inside, "and please, call me Ben. It's a lot easier to say than Mr Murphy-Shepard, huh?"

He leads them into the living room, gesturing them to sit down upon the three-piece suite which the duo finds out rather quickly that it's incredibly soft as Dean near enough sinks into it. He struggles for a second before gaining the upper hand, noticing the smile, however small, on both Sam's and Ben's faces.

Having a quick gander of the room, Dean finds it to be rather "spacious" with various pictures of all sizes strategically placed about the place, a large flat-screen TV and Blu-Ray DVD player in one of the corners, _must be paid some big bucks to afford that_, an expensive looking stereo on the other side of the room, _that too by the looks of it_, and a nice-looking fireplace underneath a white-painted mantelpiece. _Wow, this family has everything!_

"I hope it won't hinder your investigation, but my husband won't be joining us, I'm afraid. With everything that's happened, plus the fact that he's blaming himself for what happened to Cal, even though it's equally my fault, it's taken a lot out of him. So he's resting upstairs, I hope you don't mind?" He asks, having taken the seat directing opposite the two.

"No, of course not. We completely understand," replies Sam, settling himself on the sofa with his hand holding his stomach, gently rubbing it to ease the fluttering which he boils down to the twins just feeling a little uneasy about what the case entails.

"We've only been told the gist of it from our superior, but I hope you don't mind enlightening us on what we're dealing with here? And don't hold back on the details. We need to know everything on what happened in order to get a clearer view on it." Dean replies, watching as Ben fidgets in his seat, not really wanting to explain what had happened again, but must in order for the detectives help them find their son.

So, as Ben explains again what'd happened, conjuring up fresh tears in the process whilst trying his best to answer any of their questions they might have for him, and by the time he's done, Sam and Dean both have a distinct answer to exactly _what_ had done this to this poor guy's family.

"Well, judging by what you've told us and from the fact that you said the police found no physical evidence of a break-in or others means of them gaining entry, there's only one reasonable explanation to who could've took your son." Dean adds, looking to Sam to provide the answer as he knows he loves to explain to people what they're dealing with in such significant detail.

"We have a reason to believe that whoever took your son _is_ in actual fact…a witch, so to speak," Sam answers, the part he says softly, just waiting for Ben to start yelling at them that they're both crazy and kick them out his house, but they receive none. He just sits there nodding, his palms placed together in a sort of prayer, and waits for him to continue. So Sam does, "As you may or may not know, witches were believed to have originated sometime in the 14th century in Eastern Europe, some say even before then, but there's been no physical evidence as of yet. Witches are known to be mostly evil; worshipping the devil, hexing and cursing those who've done them wrong, and so forth. However there are, on occasion, good witches that are their polar opposites. You don't have to answer this, you may or may not remember, but did you recognise the woman who'd taken your son?"

Ben shakes his head no, "No, I've never seen her before, and I don't think Christian or Kent has either."

"Did she have any distinguishing features or anything that told you she wasn't particularly _human_?"

"Apart from suspending my son into mid-air, fending us off with immense strength for an old woman, and then disappearing with him into thin air?" Ben replies, a little matter-of-factly for their taste, but it's completely understandable, what with their son taken by a witch and all. "No, she just looked like an ordinary elderly woman. No warts, green skin or pointy hats far as I could tell." He huffs after saying that, as though he wants to laugh at his little in-joke, but knows in himself that now isn't the time for repartee.

"Would it be okay if we take a look inside Cal's room? See if there are any clues the police might've missed," Sam asks affably, "If it's not a problem, that is? We won't if it makes either you or your husband uncomfortable in any way."

Ben shakes his head, "No, it's no problem at all. Let me show you the way," he insists, standing up from the chair, and leading the way out of the room and toward the stairs.

As the duo follows Ben out of the living room, and up the stairs, they notice the pictures hanging on the walls all featuring the family in one form or another, all with smiles on the faces. They look truly happy. It just makes Sam and Dean more determined to find Cal, and bring him back to his family so happiness can once again roam free in this house.

As soon as they, or at least Sam, steps into Cal's room though, he feels a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach and doesn't know whether it's his hunter instincts kicking in or if it's the babies making themselves known.

"We've pretty much left it as it was since the cops had been here. The way they were talking and assuring us that they'd find our son, we thought Cal would be home within a day or two, but as you can see…" He doesn't need to say anymore. The duo can see it on his face, and if the empty bedroom isn't enough, the silence that's been deafening them since they got here surely did.

"Well, I'm just gonna check on Christian, see if he's alright, so I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you need to do to help find our son. Oh, would you two like a cup of tea or coffee? I was just making it when you knocked on the door."

"I'm fine, thank you Ben," is Sam's polite answer while Dean takes this opportunity to enjoy fresh home-made coffee unlike the poor excuse they call for it back at their motel, "I'll have a black coffee with two sugars, please."

Ben leaves with a nod, and the two are left alone to see if they can find any evidence that the police wouldn't have picked up by any _normal _means.

"Right, well I'll go back to the car, and get the equipment we need. You just try and find anything that the cops might've missed on their sweep of the room. I won't be long," Dean informs, leaving immediately afterwards as Sam gets to finding any clues to their witch.

Now that there's no-one to witness what's about to happen next, Sam closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them, instead of being hazel brown, they're glowing pure yellow. A "token" Azazel had left him when he fed him demon-blood when he was just a baby.

In the past, his eyes never used to glow yellow whenever he used his abilities, but as he continued to utilize them in training with Ruby after Dean was sent down to Hell, he found that they did so more and more.

At first he'd thought it happened just for show, but Ruby had revealed that they're meant for so much more than that. With plenty of training and concentration, Ruby had taught him that they actually allow him to see things that normal humans couldn't, like a sixth sense if you will, but none of that "I see dead people" malarkey. His ability to "see" is more like Wolverine's from the _X-Men_ universe; he can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness, but with an added aspect to this ability…he can also see through illusions, and other invisible means.

For instance, as they're most definitely dealing with a witch, his newfound ability can help him determine whether she used magic which dealt with hexes or with sigils or by other means. In a matter of mere seconds, he manages to deduce that she, in fact, works with the mystic arts, a very rare form of witchcraft.

"Whoa," he hears someone utter, and when he looks towards the sound, he finds Ben holding Dean's cup of black coffee in his hands with a surprised look on his face. Cursing himself for allowing a civilian to see what he can do, Sam suddenly blinks his eyes, and they revert back to normal, only causing Ben to become more intrigued.

"Is that a medical condition or did you acquire it by some other means?" Ben asks as he settles Dean's coffee on the table, waiting by the door for Sam to answer.

"You could say that," Sam mutters, wishing to himself that he also had the ability to wipe people's minds in situations like these, "Could you not mention this to anyone about what you saw just now. If word got out that…," but he's suddenly interrupted by Ben who puts a hand up in a gesture for him to stop, "Don't worry about it Detective Coulson. Your secret's safe with me whether it _is_ a medical condition or it helps you get that much closer to finding my son. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be checking on Christian now so you and your partner can work in peace."

_Well, that was easier said than done,_ Sam speaks to himself just as Dean comes back with the supplies they'd need for a job like this. Like always, Sam will just have to play along until he either slips up or Dean catches on, and then they'll talk about his newfound ability. Until then they have some missing boys to find, and the clues to their whereabouts could very well reside in Cal's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm absolutely sorry for the incredibly long wait for this update but, like I'd told **RogueStorm84**, I'd been struck by a terrible case of Writer's Block, and I couldn't for the life of me think of how to continue this story.

Luckily I'd already wrote most of this chapter when the WB struck so I'm able to finish now that I've kept it at bay. Hopefully I can continue to update this story on a regular basis now, but you'll have to forgive me if you have to wait a little longer than usual.

With myself being committed to my other works (Smallville, Glee, Friday the 13th, Youtube etc) it's a lot to cram into just one day so just be prepared to wait and be patient.

Like I told **RogueStorm84** also, I'm not abandoning my projects. I wanna see them through to the end, and I know it may take a while, but I want to get there so you'll just have to bear with me.

Thank you for your patience, your reviews and views mean a lot to me, and I hope to see you all real soon. Chow for now! b(^-^)d


	5. Chapter 5

It'd taken a while, but eventually Sam and Dean had managed to gather enough clues before returning to the motel to continue their investigation in private. Well, Sam will be doing most of the investigating while Dean's in charge of bringing in the grub.

At this moment in time, Sam's sat at the table beside the window, feverishly tapping on the keyboard of his laptop, working hard in finding out who exactly they're dealing with. Every so often, he'll subconsciously rub small circles around his stomach, just to make the babies know that he's not forgotten about them.

Just then Dean enters through the door with a brown bag full of food and drink he'd bought from the supermarket down the road. Half of it is food that he's not going to think of touching because it's what Sam's craving for, and it just makes him want to barf just looking at it. The look on some of the customers' faces when he'd requested some of the items; you'd thought he and Sam ate like that for a living.

However, as soon as he'd told them that Sam's pregnant, it was a whole different story.

"So," Dean utters, slipping his arms around Sam's swollen waist, his hands on top of Sam's who continues to make small circles around it, "how are my babies doing?" He asks, leaning forward so he can softly kiss Sam's neck who cranes his head to the side so Dean can have more access.

After uttering an almost pornographic moan, Sam turns around on his chair and looks up at him, "Your babies are doing fine, but another's hungry for a certain part of your body," he whispers, hands running up the inside of Dean's thighs towards the part he's most interested in.

Before Sam can get to it though, Dean backs away, keeping his distance, and trying his hardest not to fall for it, "As much as I'd love to have hot, sweaty sex with you, we'd best hold it off until after we've solved this case. Kids are going missing, and you know as well as I do, we're the only ones who can find them before they end up being found mutilated, eaten or God knows what else," Dean suggests, seeing the look on Sam's face change from being turned on to being reasonable.

"You're right, you're absolutely right," Sam says, turning his chair back around so he's facing his laptop, "We've gotta find these kids before anything bad happens to them, like you said, and I'm wasting time thinking about having sex."

Dean's hands are on Sam's shoulders, kneading them, to relieve some of the tension in them as well as calming his little brother down, "Don't worry about it. It's just your hormones messing with ya. Now, back to the subject of the missing children, do we have any leads?"

After tapping on the keyboard a few times to get to a certain website, one pops up, and it mostly delves with all things to do with witchcraft, magic, and hexes. It even has bios, if at all accurate, on all those who were believed to be or accused of being witches, warlocks or wiccans. On the page that Sam had clicked on, it has all the information on the Slavic witch, Baba Yaga who, if Dean remembers correctly, likes to live in the forests of Eastern Europe far out of their _jurisdiction_.

"_Baba Yaga_, huh? Isn't she like tens of thousands of miles away, likes to eat children and fly around in a pot as well as living in a house that supported by chicken legs?"

Sam smiles and laughs a little at Dean, loving the fact that he could turn anything into a harmless joke, "Yes, the one and the same, but from what we'd found back at the house, it all points to her _modus operandi_. The problem with this now is how to find her. There must be some way of locating her. I mean, she can't be that far if all the children she's abducted live in pretty much the same area."

Standing behind Sam with his hands on his shoulders, Dean stares intently at the website, as though it's going to reveal all of Baba Yaga's secrets to him before he suggests, "Then, if you're right, if we check the area on Google maps, and highlight the areas of where these kids went missing, we might be able to find a connection to where she might be hiding them, if they're still alive, that is."

"Let's just stay on the positive, and worry about the negative when we come to it," Sam adds, tapping feverishly at his keyboard as he does what Dean had suggested, clicking on the map of Lancaster, Ohio, and highlighting all the areas that denote where the kids' homes reside. Not surprised at all, they find that Dean's assumption's right and where the kids' homes stand, they create an octagonal-like shape, and right slap bang in the middle of it, there's a small forest, perfect hiding spot for an old witch.

Sam and Dean look and smile at each other, feeling a lot better now that they're now one step closer to solving this case, and finding the missing kids. All they needed to do now is _gear up_ with all the bare essentials they'll need to help them find where in the forest she's residing, she has a nasty habit of turning her _house _invisible to the naked eye, and take her down at any cost.

* * *

><p>While Sam had been resting, Dean had made the necessary rounds about town, buying the usual ingredients to help fend off a witch, and a powerful one at that. When he got back, he woke Sam up from his nap, and fixed them both something to eat and drink.<p>

Afterward they both waited for it to turn dark, making sure they had all their gear needed to apprehend this witch before locking up, and heading out to the Impala.

As Dean packs the back of the car with the bare essentials in handling a witch, he says to Sam rather straightforwardly, "Now, I've gotta say this, and I know you might be a little _pissy_ about it, but it's gotta be said. I know you can handle yourself perfectly well, but don't forget that you're pregnant, and if I see you any kind of trouble, whether it be minor or major, you're getting yourself out of there, no questions asked. You hear me?"

Sam looks back at him, smiling at his overprotectiveness before he nods, "I hear you loud and clear, you don't have to worry. The very second I find myself in trouble, I'm outta there. Okay?"

Dean stares at his little brother, wondering whether to trust what he's saying or not, eventually nodding his head, and replying, "Fantastic. Just remember, any kind of trouble, and I'm hauling your ass outta there myself."

Sam laughs, "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we get going? By the time we get there, we might already be too late to save these kids," climbing into the passenger seat as Dean closes the trunk, mumbling _Bitch_ under his breath before making his way into the driver's seat.

"Jerk."

With a roar of the engine, Dean puts his baby into gear, and drives off in the direction of the forest, the thought of Baba Yaga and the fact that Sam's heading into the fray in his condition both playing heavily on his mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but with the fact that I haven't been catching up with Supernatural on the TV (I have Seasons 7-8 on DVD which I still have to watch!) I sorta lost my love to continue this series.

Praise be that my love for this series has been rekindled now that I've been watching SPN again!

A huge thank you to all those who're still following me, and reading my SPN fiction, you mean the world to me so thank you all again! I hope you all had an awesome X-Mas (I did :D ) I wish you all a Happy New Year!

Until next time, chow for now b(^-^)d


	6. Chapter 6

It doesn't take them long to reach the forest, Dean stopping the car at the small parking lot situated in front of it. No-one's there, which was a very good thing, but it didn't take away the feeling that somehow they were being watched.

Dean places a comforting hand on Sam's thigh, and smiles almost forcefully, "Are you ready to take this bitch down?"

Sam didn't even blink as he utters, "Yes. Not another child will go missing after we've dealt with her." He then took his seat-belt off, and proceeded to exit the Impala, Dean following, as they both headed to the trunk to acquire the needed weaponry, charms and the like in order to finish off Baba Yaga as quickly as possible.

_This would go a lot faster if I just blow her away with my powers!_ Sam mulls over as he and Dean check their weapons, make sure that they're fully loaded, before filling their pockets with much as they can with the charms, and ingredients for the spells that they'll use to weaken her magic considerably.

"Ready?" Dean asks, Sam nodding, "Then let's go. Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get these kids back to their parents…assuming, that is, that she's kept them alive, but if we are dealing with ol' _Baba Yaga_, then there's a high possibility that they could be…"

He doesn't say it. They've known it too well now.

After Dean shuts the trunk, and locks his _Baby_ up, he leads the way into the forest, using the path as guidance. Based on Slavic folklore, she will either help or hinder those who are looking for her, and judging by their intent to end her considerably long life, she's gonna choose the latter. Thankfully, the boys are wearing the belt buckles that most hunters wear when confronting a witch, ones that are made of pure iron which makes it very hard for any witch, especially a powerful one like _Baba Yaga_, to sense a presence within their vicinity, and use their powers on the wearer(s).

Which means that they had the drop on her. Trouble is, now they just have to find her house…with the chicken legs, and to add more fuel to the fire, they're also being followed by an unlikely presence.

"Dean, we're being followed," Sam uttered, sensing the person's presence even without utilizing his powers. Whoever it is who's tailing them, isn't at all professional, their intent is obviously not to kill them.

"I know," he whispers, holding up his gun from its original position out in front, "He's been tailing us since we left the motel. What the hell does he think he's doin'?"

Sam sighs knowingly, "He's just doing what he thinks is right, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if _you_ were in his place?"

"You know I'd do it in a heartbeat, but he's going to get himself killed."

There's a moment's silence. Then Dean and Sam look at each other, both knowing what they have to do before they disappear into the trees on either side of the path, waiting for the guy to approach so they can have a little _talk _with him.

* * *

><p>Kent Murphy-Shephard has been following the detectives since they'd left the motel. He'd followed them to their motel after they'd visited his house, and spoke to his fathers about Cal's disappearance.<p>

They were very thorough in their investigation of Cal's room, and knew that if he'd followed them, they'd eventually lead him straight to Cal, and his kidnapper. He may still be finding it hard to believe what had happened last night, what with that _witch_ and all, but that didn't matter. She was going to pay for what she'd done to his family, the other missing children's too, and if she's touched one hair on Cal's head, then he can't be held accounted for what he's about to do when he's standing face-to-face with her.

Holding his father's gun by his side, he ventures further into the forest, following the young detectives as best he can without arousing their suspicion. However, he looks away for a split second when he thinks he hears something behind him, but when he reverts his gaze back to the detectives, they seem to have disappeared.

He looks to his left, he looks to his right, but they appear to be no-where in sight.

_How the hell? They were here just a second ago!_

Venturing forward slowly, but surely Kent raises his gun a little, slowing down his breathing so it's barely only a whisper, clicking the hammer back, ready to fire if necessary. He doesn't get very far or use the gun in his hand because someone has already made the drop on him.

"Don't move. Don't even make a sound. Drop the weapon, and put your hands on your head," the gruff voice commands from behind, Kent realizing that it's the older of the two detectives. Kent realizes as he puts the gun down on the ground that it's now or never.

"Just listen to me for a minute, please!"

Dean, with the gun still aimed at Kent, pats him down with his free hand to make sure he's not hiding anything else.

"You've got half. You shouldn't even be here anyways. This is a federal investigation." Dean replies, nodding to Sam as he appears from his hiding place to grab the gun from Kent's feet.

"Can I put my arms down at least? They're starting to get tired," Kent asked, getting the "go-ahead" from Dean who still had his gun aimed at his back. "I followed you two here 'cos I wanted to help in nailing this bitch! I couldn't stay at home, and simply do nothing! He's my little brother for god's sake! It's my job to protect him! I can handle a gun, I can take care of myself! Just please, let me come with you. I won't be any problem."

Sam approaches Dean, lowering his gun as he realizes that Kent's definitely not a threat to them, "Dean, I know this definitely isn't a good idea, working with a civilian, but _maybe_ we could use this to our advantage."

Dean's eyebrows crease as he looks up at his brother in confusion, "What? How? He has no training, he has no idea what he's about to get into, all we'll be doing is putting him in even more danger!"

"Just listen for a second. _Baba Yaga_ can't detect us, right? Not while we're wearing these belt buckles, which means she probably knows that Kent's already within her vicinity. We can have him focus all her attention on him while giving us all the advantage we need to kill her for good."

Dean doesn't like it. Not one bit. Using civilians for their gain never seems to end well, but the look in Sam's eyes tells him that he can trust him, and his plan. Sam does have a point, with their belt buckles allowing them to roam Baba Yaga's domain undetected, and giving them pure immunity from her powers, they could slip into her "chicken-legged" house, and take her out in one swell swoop.

Dean lowers his gun, knowing with every fibre of his being that this isn't a good idea, nevertheless it's the only plan they've got. Holstering the weapon, Dean gestures to Sam to give him Kent's gun as he takes a good look at it before passing it back to him.

"Nice piece, but I don't want to see you use it, understand? If I see it at all, I'm hauling your ass back to the car!" Dean orders, seeing Kent's shocked face as he nods in agreement, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

With that over and done with, Sam and Dean gesture to Kent to come over so they can formulate a plan to get rid of the witch with the best possible outcome...with all the missing kids, hopefully alive, including Cal, and to ensure the safety of their bait, Kent.

It feels like they've been walking through the forest for hours, not a sound can be heard except for the crunching of branches beneath their feet, and their breathing. It's too quiet, and when that occurs, it means trouble's not too far behind.

Coincidently, it's around this time that they eventually find the infamous "chicken house" of Baba Yaga's, settling itself right in the middle of the forest, or thereabouts. Whether it _is _coincidence or just dumb luck, Dean doesn't really care. The bitch will be dead soon, and this place will cease to exist.

As they approach, they can see that it's surrounded by a fence made out of bones, complete with skulls on the top of each one with glowing eyes. _Huh, least that's true to the so-called lore_. The house's alsofacing away from them, and standing way up high on chicken legs. _Seems like that part's true too._

"Now you remember the plan?" Dean asks, seeing him nod back, "You keep the witch's focus on you, okay? We should be able to enter her house without her noticing, and then when the time's right, we'll strike," he gestures to himself and Sam, "Now do you remember the incantation to open the door. We won't be able to get in otherwise."

Kent looks at the foreboding-looking house before nodding furiously.

"Good, just remember we'll be here with you every step of the way. Anything goes wrong, we'll be here to make it right," Sam replies, giving Kent a comforting smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Kent appreciates it, swallowing the lump in his throat before he ventures pass the bone gate and into her "garden" of sorts. You can't even call it a garden as there are no flowers, ornaments or anything else to portray it as a garden. All it has is the grass that grows from the forest, nothing else.

Once he reaches the house, he looks up, and takes a deep breath before shouting in a strong, clear voice, "Hut, hut, turn your back to the forest and your front to me!"

For a moment, it seems that the incantation has done nothing, the house still looming overhead, but then its legs begin to step around, shaking the very ground as it does, until it's facing Kent, settling the house down so whoever spoke can enter.

The door suddenly swings open, a gust of wind blowing out nearly sweeping Kent off his feet, but he manages to stand his ground. Cal's life depends on him, and he's not going to be swept away from some mere blast of wind. He turns then to give the boys the all-clear before venturing in, Sam and Dean hurrying up before the door abruptly closes behind them…


	7. Chapter 7

As they enter, they're incredibly surprised to find that it's actually bigger on the inside than it is on the outside _a la Doctor Who's TARDIS_. What, they love Doctor Who!

It's your typical-looking log cabin; wooden furniture, a nice, warming fire, a door to their right which they guess leads down to the basement, and the archway they guess leads into the kitchen.

"Come on in, dearie. I've just finished cooking dinner." Baba Yaga's voice seems to echo from within, almost like it's singing, "You too Sam and Dean. You didn't think I'd forget you two, did you?" They can almost see her smiling behind the wall.

Dean takes the lead as he walks over to the archway, Sam and Kent following behind, the element of surprise clearly gone, but what sticks in both of the Winchester's minds', _How the hell?_

Unexpectedly, the scene that unfolds as they enter is _not_ what they're expecting, at all.

Sitting around the long, wooden dinner table ready to eat the dinner Baba has just cooked, are the very children they've come looking for, and have thought dead. They didn't look scared or hurt, they look normal…almost _too_ normal as though they're not even aware of the situation they're in.

Immediately Kent rushes over to Cal's side, who's nearest Baba, trying to grab his attention, "Cal! Cal, are you alright? Did she hurt you? Come on, _we_ and the other kids are going…now!" He orders, taking Cal's hand, but Cal immediately pulls his hand away, and asks Baba frantically, "Mom! Who is this man? Why does he call me Cal?!"

At that moment Baba extends her hand in Kent's direction, sending him across the room, and pinning him against the wall before attending to the dinner, "That man is no threat, Peter. He's simply a man who's lost his way, like these fine gentlemen." She hints at the Winchesters, who are already aiming their guns at her.

"Let the boys go, witch, and there won't be any bloodshed!" Dean tries to reason, both he and Sam looking in confusion when Baba starts to laugh, as though this is some big joke.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, they'll be bloodshed…as soon as you take these boys back to their homes, they'll be extremely vulnerable to those who're coming to kill them."

Sam starts to lower his gun slowly, "What? So you're…protecting these kids, not eating them?"

Baba suddenly became serious, looking at all the boys and telling them to go to their rooms while the grown-ups talk. Once they were gone, Cal included, and with a wave of her hand, the cooked dinner that's set up on the table disappears into thin air, as though it isn't there to begin with

"Put your guns away, boys. You won't be needing them here." She asks as she stands at the head of the table, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Put Kent down first, then we'll put them away," Dean orders, hearing Kent slump to the floor, holstering their weapons in response, "So tell us, if you're _protecting _these kids, then what from?"

As Sam attends to Kent, making sure that he's alright, which he is, he hears Baba Yaga reply softly, "Please take a seat, this might take a while to explain."

Sam and Dean are still confused at just how _nice _Baba is behaving, such is never seen in a witch as they're always vengeful, always filled with such hate and malice. After what the boys have seen, Baba's acting the complete opposite.

"Let's just get one thing clear before I start explaining everything to you. I'm not a witch, which means I'm not really Baba Yaga."

Now she's lost the boys as they look at each other, misunderstanding clear on their faces as she continues, "Baba Yaga, all this," she gestures to the hut, "is just a cover to conceal who I really am."

Dean's the one to finally ask, "Then if you're not who you say you are…who the hell are you exactly?"

She can sense the frustration in his voice, see it etched on his face, and smiles, looking incredibly younger than she'd looked just a second ago, the trio then realizing that she's changing, and the image of the old woman slowly disappearing to that of someone much younger.

The old woman's eyes change from a dullish grey to that of sapphire, so bright it's like they're actually gemstones, her hair grows past her shoulders and changes colour to that of gold almost. So vibrant it looks as though it's it that's lighting up the room. Her wrinkled skin disappears to be replaced by soft, smooth skin, and her hideous teeth are replaced by perfect, white ones.

Next her clothes start to change; her Romani-like dress is now a white halter-top with a long green skirt, and white sandals. Not much different, but at least she looks much better than before.

"I'm Gaea."

While Dean and Kent are easily confused, Sam sits up in his chair, completely fascinated by her announcement, having read all about her and the other Elder Gods back when he was in school, his mouth open in awe.

"_The _Gaea, primeval Elder goddess of the earth, and one of the very first to be created along with three others; Chthon, Set and Oshtur. Am I right?" Sam proclaims rather enthusiastically, while Dean and Kent are still being kept out of the loop.

"Got it in one, Sam. I'm guessing you're the smart one of you two," she smiles, pointing to the two of them, Dean glaring daggers at her, "I resent that remark," he utters to himself before standing up, "Alright, enough with the pleasantry. Why the hell are you _parading_ around like Baba Yaga, and what does it have to do with those boys you've got in the other rooms?"

The smile suddenly disappears from Gaea's face, an unhappy one replacing it, as she sits down in the chair beside her, lifting her leg over the other, "For the best part of a thousand years, I've been hiding away here under the guise of several identities, one of them being Baba Yaga, because there are beings as old as me that would kill me in a heartbeat for the powers that I possess. Out of all of the Elder Gods, I am the most powerful for I have the powers to create. I created the Earth, the very universe, everything that you can think of, I have created. Even those who are at this moment hunting the very boys I'm protecting."

A single tear trails down her soft cheek at the very thought, her kind, compassionate love for all things, good or bad, getting the better of her.

"If, and only if, you did create everything, then why in all that is holy would you create the very things that are after those boys? Why create demons, werewolves, Hell for Christ's sake!" Dean exclaims, Gaea nodding at his reason for his anger, instead smiling at him, which obscures his mind.

"You can't have Ying without the Yang, good without evil. You know, the balance of all things. And before you even utter it, I can't undo what I create. I'm a creator, Dean, not a destroyer."

"A lot of good that's going to do us!" Dean replies with frustration, standing up to walk it off.

Sam looks away, just as frustrated as his brother, "So, what's hunting these boys? With your powers, you could take them out with a simple blink! Why all the charade with Baba Yaga? The kidnappings! Hiding them out here in the middle of the woods? You should've realized hunters, particularly us, were eventually going to find you sooner or later."

Gaea stands up then, moving away from the table, looking down the corridor the boys had taken on their way to their rooms, "Like I said Sam, my powers can only create and protect. As Baba Yaga, I had covered my tracks, make it appear like it was a normal witch who'd kidnapped the boys, and lead whoever came after me astray. This place, I made it a safe haven, along with a magical barrier that protects the boys, and warns off any who trespass here. It's why Cal has no memory of you. It's to keep your families safe while I kept them safe."

"Is it true what you meant that night? That me and my Dads will never see…Cal again?" Kent utters barely that he thinks that no-one's heard him until Gaea answers him in a voice so soft that it sounds like silk, "You will see him again, and he will have his memories back, like the other boys, and everything will be back to the way they were, but not until the danger has passed…and I'm afraid I cannot tell you when that is."

Dean draws himself away from the window, afraid that the darkness outside might envelope him, getting back into the conversation, "So what's so damn important about these boys that it requires you to protect them? Surely you being the "Creator of All" you can hire some of your lackeys to look after them?!"

"I'm a Primordial, Dean, I don't need "lackeys"," she replies with a smile, finding Dean incredibly amusing for a hunter, "These boys are being hunted down by a common foe we both share which inevitably connects us to a common goal."

She takes this moment to sit back down, the smile from her lips disappearing to that of a serious line, "Have you ever heard of the 66 seals? That when they are unlocked, so to speak, they will unleash Lucifer onto this world, and thus bring about the Apocalypse?"

The boys both nod, Dean adding, "Yeah, Cas told us about it a few weeks ago, but what has it got to do with these boys?"

"_They_ are one of the Seals; the spilling of the blood of pre-pubescent boys on a certain day at a certain time and place's all that's needed to unlock it. As the Seals are predestined and, therefore, cannot be undone by any means, whatever has happened up to this point in time by my hands is what I've deemed necessary for their protection. Your arrival here to "investigate" me, and eventually finding me is no coincidence either. It's seem that you destined to help me against those who are ordered to kill these boys."

"And who are "they", may I ask?" Dean asks, using his hands to lean against the back of one of the chairs surrounding the table.

Gaea then looks straight at one of the windows, and replies flatly, "Demons. Some of Lilith's most powerful, and I can sense their presence. It's getting stronger by the minute which means that they're getting closer, and then it won't be long before they break through the illusion. I may be powerful, but if I use too much of my power, the results could be catastrophic."

Silence soon follows, all of them thinking of their situation, and how to best deal with it, when eventually Dean straightens, a sigh passing his lips as he announces quite clearly, "Then I guess we fight them, and pray that it's enough to stop them."

"I will do all that I can to help, but you must realize that my first priority is the protection of Cal and the others."

"Understood," Dean answers before looking down at Kent, "Kent, you'll help her in any way you can in ensuring their protection. Sam and I will use the time we've got left before they get here to prepare. If what you say is true, Gaea, we're gonna need everything that we've got and know to ensure that we all get out of this intact."

With a plan sorted out, somewhat, they all go and prepare for what is about to occur…a fight that may very well claim the lives of those the Winchesters have come to save or of a certain other…


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly walking through the dark forest, the branches snapping beneath their feet, a man, a woman, a teenage boy and a young girl appear to be searching for something. One of them, the man with shoulder-length black hair and appears to be in his late 30s-early 40s, stretches out a hand as blue-coloured energy emanates from it, his eyes turning the same colour when he does so.

"It is close, Ananym. I can already feel Gaea's power as we get closer. It's only a matter of time before we do, and then the real fun begins." The man utters with a sneer, his eyes reverting back to brown, returning his hand to his side.

Ananym, whose host's a twenty-something woman with long red hair, wearing something like Gaea, except Ananym's colours were black and red while hers are white and green, steps forward ahead of the group, her eyes turning blue too, lifting her hands into the air, they too emanating blue energy like the guy's, "Hmm, you're right father. So much power I could get drunk on it," she almost purrs, spinning on the spot as though she _is _actually drunk.

The teenage boy, maybe fifteen, glares at her through green-coloured eyes, baring teeth which would've been sharp in his demonic form, snapping angrily, "Be quiet, woman! If it wasn't for your impatience, we could've approached without her knowledge!"

Ananym looks like she's about to punch the teen into next week when the small girl, she can't be more than 9 years old, intervenes between the two, her arms stretching out stopping them from moving any further, her eyes as white as snow, "Stop it, the both of you!" She bellows, her soft voice sounding like it can cause even harden men to cower in fear, "Gaea already knows we're coming because she's an Elder God, older than all of us combined and wields powers that we can only imagine. Now pipe down or do I have to put you _both_ in "timeout"?"

Ananym and the teenaged boy, possessed by Satannish, both pipe down immediately, the look of pure fright etched on their faces, even for ancient-old demons who have caused immeasurable fear, torment and destruction in their wake. For it's not your ordinary demon that's possessing this girl, but Mephisto himself, one of the highest-ranking demons to come from Hell, and one of the most powerful.

For when Lucifer had created Lilith, he thought that she should have a "brother" of some sort and created Mephistopheles, or Mephisto for short, who was a red-skinned demon with large bat-like wings and horns upon his head back in his true form. Meanwhile, however, he's no more than a 9-year-old girl with pretty bows in her hair, freckles that decorate her nose and the tops of her cheeks, and wearing a white cotton dress with a teddy bear etched on the front.

The girl's eyes revert to their original hazel brown, her arms down by her side, "Good, we've already wasted enough time as it is! Let's just get this over with so we can get out of this "forest". Being inside it is making me sick to my stomach," she retches, heading further in, Ananym and Satannish giving each other one last glare, a promise to settle this later, before they're after the other two.

* * *

><p>After Sam and Dean have "demon-proofed" the hut the best they can, Sam takes it upon himself to take a seat on the sofa that's directly in front of the hearth that's currently warming the room up with a crackling fire, his feet up on the footstool, feeling totally relaxed. The sheer notion that they're about to be attacked by demons, who are "all-powerful" and wanting to brutally murder innocent kids, completely eluding him.<p>

"I knew you should've stayed back at the motel…you're tired," Dean utters, his eyes fixed on the window, looking for any movement, not liking them to get the "drop" on them, but seeing as they're up against some real powerful demons, it's very likely they will.

Sam looks up from the sofa, running his fingers through his hair as he yawns, as though to emphasize Deans' point, "I'm fine, Dean. I've just got a little heartburn, and my feet are swollen. Nothing to worry about."

"You just yawned in front of me. A _clear_ sign that you're tired, and I've got plenty to worry about when demons start popping up out of nowhere and start throwing us around like ragdolls!"

Sam just lays back into the sofa, sinking into the soft cushions, slowly closing his eyes, both his hands on his stomach, rubbing it soothingly. _Hmm, this sofa is _the _life! Feels like I'm sinking into it!_

"Sam?! Sammy! Wake up!" Dean's voice is frantic, filled with worry, as Sam suddenly wakes up, wondering what the hell's going on to get Dean so agitated.

"What is it, Dean? Calm down, I only shut my eyes for a second."

Dean looks at him like he's clearly mad, "Dude, you've been asleep for half an hour, which means you really _are_ tired. So I _suggest_ you sit back on this one, and when I say "suggest", I mean _do_ because we're not arguing on this. You're on protective duty. No demon-smiting for you."

Sam's about to protest when Dean puts his finger up, "Ah ah, said no arguing. Please, just do this for me. It's not just you I've got to worry about, it's these little guys too," he says, nodding towards Sam's swollen stomach.

Sam eventually nods, a smile on his face, "Okay, you win…this time, but to be honest, I'm about three seconds to passing out again."

Suddenly Gaea's voice interrupts the two, "That's because, Sam, you're sitting on the sofa which I had enchanted by a witch to relax and put to sleep whoever sits upon it for a certain amount of time," this causes Dean to help Sam up as quickly as possible, "When you've lived as long as I have, one needs something to help past the time. Fortunately for you Dean was keeping an eye on you or else you've would've been asleep for months, if not years."

The surprised looks on their faces amuses the Elder Goddess, a smile forming on her face but it disappears just as quickly, "Dean, they're here," she announces, both boys knowing who she means by "they".

"Sam, go protect the boys. If they get past us, make sure they're kept safe, by any means necessary."

"I've already cast protective sigils in the boy's bedrooms, which will protect them from any harm in any way, shape or form, but I don't know how long it will last. These are very powerful demons I'm sensing, one of whom I know only too well, and they wield far greater power than any ordinary demon."

Dean takes out his favoured Colt-1911 with the ivory grip, and cocks it, as though this action alone proves that they're quite capable of taking down a few demons. Hell, Dean killed Azazel so that must mean something.

"Your Colt-1911 isn't going to help matters much. Even if the bullets are blessed, it will only hinder them for a second or two."

Sam then takes Ruby's knife out of its holster clipped to his jeans, revealing it to her, the fire causing the blade to glint, making the symbols clearly evident along its middle.

"That knife however...might give them pause. I haven't seen that for more than a millennia. As you may or may not know, King Solomon of Israel, who was the son of David who slew the giant Goliath, held many artefacts; some were known, others unknown, and this knife is one of those _unknown_."

As they continue to listen to Gaea's explanation of the knife, they holster their weapons, and both take a seat on the chairs set on either side of the fireplace, not wanting to risk the sofa's enchantment.

"One artefact known to all was the Seal of Solomon, a magic ring that bestowed upon its wearer various powers including the ability to command demons and jinni, and be able to communicate with all forms of animal life. As a precaution, you might say, Solomon commanded the jinni to create for him a weapon that would kill a demon if they ever strayed from his command. They did as he commanded, for they were always obedient, but it came with a terrible price: it would not only kill the demon, it would also kill the vessel that the demon was currently possessing, seeing as they can't show their true visage to human eyes, much in the same way as angels. That's pretty much all I know about that knife you carry. How did it come to be in your possession, may I ask?"

Sam looks at Dean, as though for confirmation, before answering, "A…friend of ours, Ruby, was in possession of it before she gave it to us to use. She's a powerful witch, quite capable of looking after herself, so she has no need to use it. Knowing of our reputation, she felt it would be safer in our hands than anyone else's."

Gaea smirks, crossing her arms over her chest, "And this _friend_ of yours, Ruby, was it? She's not the same Ruby I'm thinking of who so happens to be a demon? Which I find very peculiar as you two hunt the very thing she _is_."

Sam sighs heavily in defeat, hoping to avoid that bit of info from her, but being an Elder Goddess, that's highly unlikely, "It's complicated, Gaea -," Sam starts, but is soon interrupted by the sound of Gaea's voice, which is sounding more _otherworldly_ now than it was just a moment ago.

"**A talk saved for another time. Our "guests" are right on our doorstep. Get yourselves prepared. This is going to be one hell of a fight**."

* * *

><p>Ananym holds out her hand, energy emanating from it as she senses the force-shield that Gaea has projected to make it seem like nothing is there. Being powerful in magic, Ananym and the others are not so easily duped.<p>

"I feel them inside, father. Scared like little lambs waiting for the slaughter," she replies maliciously, an evil sneer etched on her blood-red lips as Belasco steps forward.

"Then let's not keep them waiting," he says as he lifts up his hands, the others doing the same, projecting purple-coloured energy that starts to cover the entire force-shield as it begins to fade under such great power, "but remember, leave Sam Winchester alive. He plays an important part in Lilith's little machination, one which I'm going to enjoy being fulfilled."

It doesn't take long for the force-shield to give way, revealing to them the small hut that looks so plain, so innocent, yet so much power behind it that it causes them to falter in their mission, but only just.

Mephisto gestures towards the door as it flies off its hinges from the blast of telekinesis, the white-eyed demon stepping forward while the others follow shortly behind.

They soon find out that the hut's bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside, managing to all fit inside the hall with room enough to throw their weight around.

"Honey, we're home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry for the short chapters, but I like to spread it out a bit, seeing as I'm getting to the end of this episode and onto the next!

Thank you every so much for your patience, it's gratefully appreciated! I did have this chapter finished a few months ago (Wow does time fly!), but I wanted to upload this at the same time as my update on the Walking Dead and my new WWE Story featuring all the slashy goodness!

Anywho, until the next update, chow for now!


	9. Chapter 9

"_Honey, we're home,_" Mephisto quips, a sneer forming on the little girl's face as he'd always wanted to say that, but never had the opportunity to do so until now that is. Ananym stands to his left, Satannish to his right as Belasco towers over behind him, the quartet ready to take down anyone who's going to stand in their way in completing the deed that Lilith had sent them to accomplish.

"You are not welcome here, demon, so I'd suggest you turn back around and leave immediately along with your miscreants or else you're going to regret ever coming here in the first place," Gaea informed the demonic quartet, appearing and standing underneath the kitchen doorframe, her arms crossing over her chest to prove that she isn't so easily intimidated by their presence.

Belasco can't help, but smile maliciously, his gaze turning back to his daughter and his _cohorts _before his attention's back on Gaea, "You think you got the right to threaten us when you are only one Elder God, and we are four of the most powerful demons to ever be set free from Hell? Don't forget Gaea, your other sibling gods chose to murder others in an attempt to make themselves more powerful only to become demons themselves."

Gaea, hearing him laughing under his breath, looks away from the intruders, the memories of her brothers, Set and Chthon, and sister, Oshtur betraying their vow of protecting humanity for their thirst for power. They were already powerful, having helped God in creating the Earth as well as the universe itself. They had no need for it, but her siblings betrayed her all the same.

Now they're paying for it by being imprisoned in the deepest, darkest depths of Hell itself, but now she ponders on whether they have escaped as well.

_One problem at a time, Gaea_, she mulls to herself as she stands at her tallest, and points at the intruders, "I have every right to threaten you, Belasco, for you and your cohorts are demons and thus, as protector of the Earth, I must thwart you in your attempts to turn it into fire and ash!"

Kent then appears from behind her, gun at the ready and aiming at the four demons who sneer and laugh amongst themselves at the pathetic mortal who thinks he can take them out with a mortal's weapons.

"Guns won't work on us, mortal." Satannish practically growls as his eyes glow intently.

Gaea, clearly ignoring him, instead places a hand on the teen's shoulder, a green glow emanating from it and from her eyes, as he feels like he can lift a 100 tons.

"There, now I have bestowed upon him the abilities necessary to help me take you down."

Ananym, who Gaea deduces as the cocky, impatient one who does first and thinks last, steps forward, and points at the duo, "You two? Against us four? I think you're becoming senile in your old age, love. You're gonna need more of you to take us down."

Before anyone can follow that, someone appears from the entrance to the living room to the demons' left, a guy with short dark hair, wearing a suit and a noticeable cream-coloured trench-coat. The demons know him instantly as Castiel, one of the lord's most loyal and most powerful of his angels.

"That's why they called me in."

The "girl" demon hisses at his presence, the stench of angel already poisoning her borrowed lungs as she steps back into the presence of her father, Mephisto now taking the floor to utter a few words, "An Elder God that can't kill, an empowered boy, and a stinkin' angel. Doesn't seem like a fair fight on your part?"

"Have you already forgotten about me, dickwad?" Dean asks with ersatz concern, emerging from behind Castiel as though he's just materialized out of thin air, not surprised to find one of the demons inhabiting a little girl, a trait they all seem to share.

The little girl, who looks so sweet and innocent, glares up at Dean, looking nothing like the girl just a few seconds ago, her voice filled with malice, her eyes darkening as she replies, "Ah, Dean Winchester. The hunter who managed to kill Azazel. You were lucky to have the Colt in your possession, but not so lucky now I see…and there's something else about you that I can't quite put my finger on…" Her eyes turning white, the scene reminding Dean of Lilith when she was traversing the country looking for him while possessing a girl similar to the one standing in front of him.

"We won't need it taking you clowns down." He quips, a sawn-off shotgun in one hand, and his beloved Colt 1911 in the other.

The little girl laughs, sounding like the demon possessing her than her actual voice, and Dean has to admit that he still finds it just a _tad_ disturbing from such a young thing.

"This _macho bravado_ you got going on, not buying it. You see, we know what went down when you were _vacationing_, as it were, down under. The things you had to endure for all those years, what you had to _do_…if Sam ever finds out he'd never look at you the same way again."

Dean's attitude changes in an instant, "You shut the hell up bitch!"

"Oh? Struck a nerve did I?" She smirked, her eyes gleaming white for just a second before reverting them back to normal.

"Speaking of Sam, where is he? Tending to the scared little lambs like a good protective mommy?" Ananym sniggers, earning herself a death glare from Dean, who looks like he's ready to take them all out, but is stopped by Gaea's almost heavenly voice, "His whereabouts are no concern of yours. Now I will tell you one last time, leave this place now or be forever vanquished from this plane of existence!" However, her voice sounded remorseless, unfeeling even, despite the fact that she's on the side of good.

For what felt like an eternity, the hallway fell deadly silent, all eyes on each of their opponents, strategizing when it's the best time to strike, before a gunshot's heard.

Everyone looks to the direction of where they heard the shot to find Dean aiming his Colt 1911 at one of the demons, its barrel still smoking, and Mephisto with a nice hole in her head.

It won't do much harm internally to a powerful demon like him, but the pain, with the bullets having been blessed in holy water, feels like a million hot knives being inserted all at once into his veins, their pierces igniting the pain tenfold, causing the mighty demon's eyes to tear, screaming out in absolute agony.

And so the battle for the fate of the boys begins…

Ananym's the first to strike, launching herself at the Elder God, who uses her telekinetic power to capture her in mid-air before throwing her back, hitting the wall hard enough to go through it.

"Amateur," Gaea utters under her breath before she pursues her.

Satannish is next, raising his hand straight at Kent, unleashing a bolt of eldritch energy which sends him flying across the room, landing hard on the kitchen table. If Gaea hadn't have empowered him, that move would've caused immense pain, but instead he just feels a little breathless.

Castiel hurries toward his opponent, Belasco, grabbing him by the scuff of the neck and hurls him through the opening into the dining room and through the wall, similar to Gaea's attack on Ananym.

They need to separate them so as to not get overwhelmed by their powerful attacks. They are powerful demons after all, which is the reason why they are some of Lucifer's most trusted _associates_, if that's what you would call them.

This only leaves Dean and Mephisto, the latter having recovered from the gun-shot, and is now wrestling with the hunter, managing to get rid of Dean's guns quickly by using his _talons_ to slice at his wrists before he throws him into the living room. Nearly landing in the fireplace if he'd thrown him just a little bit further.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you for what you just did to me!" Mephisto screamed in the little girl's voice, but Dean shrugged it off like throwing him is nothing, "Oh stop being such a little girl," Dean quips, a smirk on his face as he follows with a, "See what I did there?"

Mephisto has had enough, using incredible speed to approach Dean and begins punching, at his face and his gut before unleashing an uppercut which sent Dean up into the air, landing hard back on the floor.

"Wooo! You really do punch like a girl. Felt nothing."

Mephisto's about to lay some more hurt on Dean's body, but he's ready for him this time, blocking each attack like it's nothing, can feel the power within him as he continues to absorb his attack, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Something inside Dean beckons to be released, and when he _taps _into it, he notices the surrounding area moving in slow motion, figuring that he'd just slowed down time, and decides to attack Mephisto with everything he has, feeling the angelic power swell over him, as though something has been lifted, and on the last attack using his right leg to boot him straight in the chest.

As he does, the area reverts back to normal, and the boot to the chest sends him back over the sofa, and near enough into the hallway, thanks to the powers he'd received upon his resurrection a few months back.

"I think I'm beginning to like this," he utters, approaching Mephisto to give him another beat-down.

Across the way, through the hole in the wall beside the front door, Ananym managed to get the drop on Gaea when she came at her through it, straddling on top of her as she punched her face left and right.

Just as she was about to punch her again when Gaea grabbed her fist in mid-air, pulling hers back and punching Ananym square in the face then lifted her legs up to wrap around her head in an attempt to pull her off.

It worked as Ananym rolled away, both of them getting back to their feet, both a little breathless, "Come on, _Elder God_. You can hit harder than that, can't you?" She raised her hand, energy emanating from it as she fired it towards Gaea, who blocked it with a quick force-shield.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Gaea retorts, her face having healed from Ananym's previous assault, thanks to her regenerative healing abilities.

"Like…this?" the blue-eyed demon sniggers, using her super-speed to approach Gaea, and begins to lay the _smack-down _on her face and torso, Gaea trying her best to block the attacks, but she admits to herself that her fighting skills are a little rusty after a few centuries, focusing more on her magic than her physical capabilities.

Ananym manages to get the drop on her, kneeing her in the gut forcing her to bend over, the air forced out of her lungs before her hair's pulled back. The demon then proceeds to kick her in the back of the leg, forcing her onto one knee before her face's smashed into the floor.

Being an Elder God has its perks, like invulnerability for one, but she still feels the discomfort, like her head's being crushed in a vice.

"This any better, huh?"

Castiel, meanwhile, is bringing the beat down on Belasco's face, swollen with black and blue bruises, one eye swollen and several lacerations decorate it as the demon just laughs.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with an angel. Brings back wonderful memories of me brutally mutilating your brethren. Must burn you inside at the fact that you were otherwise "occupied" while I was chopping them down like lambs to the slaughter."

This doesn't faze Cas, just urges him on, enhancing his strength to its peak, hearing bones break as he punches his ribcage, hooks an arm around one of Belasco's and flips him over, sending him hard on top of the coffee table, stomping on his head, embedding him into the floor.

Belasco, however, continues to laugh, the floor muffling his voice as he replies, "You really do amuse me, Castiel. This aggression, all this power you wield, and you still choose the side of your loving _God_."

One moment he's on the floor under Cas' boot, in the next he's standing behind him, managing to fix one arm behind Cas' back, and the other behind his head, effectively immobilizing the angel.

Just to add more to the creepiness he seems to give off like a deodorant, Belasco leans forward and takes a whiff of Cas' possessed body's hair, humming in delight as though he's smelling his favourite food, "Hmm…you sure smell nice, Castiel. If we weren't for the fact that I'm currently on an errand, I'd much prefer to take you someplace secluded where no-one can hear you, and do unspeakable things to your body. And when I'm finished, I'm gonna release you. See if your all-loving God will accept you back into Heaven then, knowing that your body and soul will be forever tainted by the things you've been fighting since you entered this world."

Belasco sniggers, much in the same fashion as his daughter before he lifts up an elbow and slams it straight into Cas' chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then proceeds to swing him round and lets go, sending him flying hard against the wall, falling into a heap on the wooden floor.

"Yep, I'm going to enjoy this."

Kent isn't faring too well either, not used to having to fight with demons whilst utilizing superhuman abilities. He feels like he's in a comic-book or something, Satannish pounding him with kicks and punches, but none of them leaving breaks or bruises. He feels like Superman when he gets an ass-whooping from Doomsday or from someone just as strong as he is.

"Come on, pretty boy," the green-eyed demon says, spurring him on, "He enjoy getting kicked in by someone who's old enough to be your younger brother. You can fight better than that, huh?"

_Oh I've just had about enough of you_, he thinks as he clambers to his feet and waits for the demon's next attack. It comes in the form of a right hook, Kent, using his knowledge from his Judo classes he's been attending for the last 5 years, blocks it by grabbing it in mid-air, twisting suddenly, causing Satannish to kneel before swinging his right leg back and kicking him hard in the face. The attack sends him into the wall, but Kent doesn't let up. The stake's too high for him to stop now and allow the demon to recuperate.

He pounds into his face, right and left, until it's a bloody pulp, before grabbing him, swinging him into the air and then body-slamming him into the ground, continuing his assault on the boy's face until he hears a familiar voice.

"Kent? Kent, why are you hitting me?" The voice belongs to his brother, Cal, but he's safely guarded by Sam in the bedrooms isn't it? Looking down he sees his brother all battered, bruised and bloody, but that slight moment of hesitation's all Satannish needs to grab him by his shoulders and flip him over, hearing him land hard on his back, gasping for breath as the attack's winded him.

"You humans are so _naïve_, so easy to manipulate, to _sway_ as it were."

Satannish had reverted back into the boy he's currently possessing, but with no bumps or bruises to be seen, "You're fighting a losing battle which will end with all of your deaths, including that of your brother's and the other boys, save Sam's, of course. He's needed for the upcoming Apocalypse, and then destined to be Lucifer's bitch for all eternity. Isn't that quite the happy ending?"

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" Cal asks, sitting on the end of the bed whilst twiddling his thumbs, Sam pacing back and forth while he waits for the fight to be over, meaning that the demons have lost this round of unlocking the seals, and they can take the boys back to their homes.<p>

With his memories still altered by Gaea for his own safety, Sam decides to use it to comfort the obviously frightened boy, "Some very bad people have come to hurt you and your brothers. Me and my brother have come to help you, along with some friends of ours. I promise you that no harm will come to you. Okay?"

Cal nods, understanding the situation before he approaches Sam and hugs him, well the best he can anyway, what with Sam's baby bump and all.

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sam doesn't like to think it, but _if _the demons manage to get past Dean and the others, Sam's the only one that can stand in their way, but even with his powers, he may be able to stop one, but four!

He just hopes that Gaea's protective spell can hold them out long enough for him to formulate a plan…


End file.
